Sacrifice
by xxIbiralianxx
Summary: Why do people sacrifice themselves for others? No slash. Warning: May make you realize how awesome God is. Contains Christian content. Please please read!


_**Sacrifice**_

[Author's Note: This may have a pretty bad plot but the message is there, so PLEASE read to the end !]

Do you ever imagine how amazing it would be if someone died for you? Not in the sense that you would lose a friend, but in the sense that someone actually loves you so much that they would give their life for you. How amazing would that be?

(A/N. This is set after the war of the ring, and Aragorn is King.)

Imagine that you 'fall' into 'Lord of the Rings.' Imagine that there's this one person, let's say Aragorn, that you are very close with. You both love each other very much (as friends) and you love spending time with each other. But let's say that this wasn't always the case, let's say that when you first met, you were very cautious of him and didn't trust him.

What would he have to do to gain your trust? Be kind to you? Talk to you? Give you gifts? ... Or maybe something more profound? Put your needs before his own? Help you when you really need it? ... Save your life?

When he finally does gain your trust, you become fast friends and depend on each other for support. He is always there for you, he always knows when you're upset, he cares about you ... he would do anything for you.

Imagine that ... someone that would do _anything_ for you, even if it meant putting themselves in danger. How wonderful would it be to have a friend like that, who knows you inside out? Who really cares about you? ... Who loves you so much that they would die for you?

So let's say that one day, you and Aragorn are out hunting on a trip organised by Gimli. It's been a long, tiring day and you're both completely exhausted. As you are nearing home, you find that the house that you have been staying at has been broken in to. As you further inspect the house, a man suddenly jumps out from behind a bush, and with relief, you realise that it's your friend Gimli. But something doesn't feel right. A few seconds later, 3 men all dressed in black garments, jump out from the shadows. Instinctively, Aragorn stands in front of you. As the men approach, they seize Aragorn and tie him up. Gimli had betrayed Aragorn for money and jewels. Some men were extremely jealous of Aragorn and couldn't stand the thought of a king in charge of Gondor again, so a deal was made – Gimli would set up a trap that Aragorn would walk into and then the men could have him. He could fight back if he wanted to, but it's him they want, and it's better for him to get hurt than you.

So Aragorn valiantly takes the fall for you, and you, too scared to even move, just stand there and watch, almost mockingly. Here, is the King of Gondor, tied up and facing death so that you don't have to. Feeling amazed and loved yet? ... Or feeling ashamed and heart-broken?

The leader of the men advances towards Aragorn, crossbow in hand. He places a black feathered arrow, smothered in poison, and locks on to his target. An agonising second later, Aragorn is writhing in pain on the grassy floor, with you on-looking helplessly. A few seconds later, another deadly arrow is released with another heart-wrenching cry from your King. Finally, a third arrow is aimed at Aragorn's heart, and hits with an impacting thud straight on target. Aragorn falls to the ground, defeated by his own people. Satisfied with their work, the men leave, as you fall to the ground next to Aragorn. Your shaking hand slowly reaches up to his neck to check for a pulse. With a sob, your hand falls back down to the floor and in that second ... your life falls apart.

Is it really all that amazing? Someone dying for you? Someone dying in your place? Is it worth it, if all you're left with is an empty space in your heart that cannot be filled by any amount of money, drugs, or sex?

I think it's amazing that someone loves you so much that they'd do anything for you. But how terrible is it, that the only way to show people this love is by dying for them?

Imagine this: A man who has done nothing wrong whatsoever and who loves you SO much that he'd do _anything _for you, is rejected by his own people and sentenced to death. Why should he have to suffer for our mistakes? The very people he came to save, are the very people who turned away from him and sent him to his death. A man who loves you so much, that he dies for YOU. A man who endured metal nails, wooden posts, and thorny branches, so that YOU don't have to suffer. So that YOU can be free. So that HE can fill that empty hole inside of you than can be filled by no other ... _so that He can save you._

A king ... betrayed by those he came to save, murdered by those he cared for, and even now, rejected by those he loves.

Let me tell you this ... God can fill that empty hole in your life. Only He can fill it. Only with Him can you reach your full potential. Only with Him can you be complete.

One final question: If you were God, and you wanted to prove how much you loved each and every person in the world, how would you do it?

Force them to love you and take away their free will and the choice to follow you, or to refuse the call and turn away?

Make yourself more widely known via the media, so that people have no choice but to believe?

Give them a choice: To believe or not?

Or ... walk among them on Earth and sacrifice yourself for them? So that they would be forgiven. So that they could have a better life. So that they would never be alone. So that you would know everything they endure, loneliness, rejection, pain, suffering, because you've experienced it yourself? So that they would realise how much you love them, and turn back to you so that you can make a difference to their lives. Die for them, in their place, so that they can always have a second chance and somewhere to turn to?

Jesus did this for you. He died for you.

One day, He will call for you to accept Him into your life so that you can be free from all of the bad things in this world. The question is ... 'Will you answer the call?'

He's waiting for you.


End file.
